


Campboy AU

by Sickfics



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camboy max, Lingerie, M/M, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: The kids are around 16-17 for this summer of camp, and Max has  a new, secret job that his friend help with. What happens when David finds out?“At this rate, you’re gonna be the most popular cam-boy on the site, and we’ll be rich.” Nikki exclaimed, at the shushes of Max and Neil. They glanced around to make sure no one had heard, and, to their horror, David was walking over. He had been scrubbing a stain on a window near them, and Nikki’s outburst has caused him to dramatically drop the cleaning supplies and make his way to their table.“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” Max muttered, looking down at his untouched tray in panic. How the fuck did David even know about cam-boys?“Hey, kids! Did I just hear what I thought I heard?” David asked suspiciously, sliding into the empty spot next to Nikki.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Streaming

“Damn, Max. Last night’s stream must’ve broken some kind of personal record. How much did you even earn?” Neil inquired, scrolling through the old comments and super-chats on Max’s phone. 

“Somewhere between 1,000 to 1,600? I haven’t checked yet.” Max smirked, feeling quite proud of himself. This was definitely a successful stream. Neil passed his phone back, which the young man pocketed. 

Nikki shoved another spoonful of rubbery eggs in her mouth, gulping them down with some questionable orange juice. 

“I’ve got a few ideas for your next stream that are gonna rake in the cash!” She said, pointing her fork at Max. 

“At this rate, you’re gonna be the most popular cam-boy on the site, and we’ll be rich.” Nikki exclaimed, at the shushes of Max and Neil. They glanced around to make sure no one had heard, and, to their horror, David was walking over. He had been scrubbing a stain on a window near them, and Nikki’s outburst has caused him to dramatically drop the cleaning supplies and make his way to their table. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” Max muttered, looking down at his untouched tray in panic. How the fuck did David even know about cam-boys? 

“Hey, kids! Did I just hear what I thought I heard?” David asked suspiciously, sliding into the empty spot next to Nikki. 

The kids began to stutter through excused, when David interrupted them. 

“I just never expected this kind of thing from you, Max! And for you two to be helping? I’m shocked.” He eyed each of them, only getting ashamed, awkward looks in response. 

“I’m just...so proud of you!” David exclaimed, pulling the trio close and squeezing them tight. They looked at each other in shock and disbelief. 

“You’re proud? What?” Neil was wide-eyed and slack jawed, paralyzed with the rest of the gang. 

“Of course I am! What is a camp-boy, anyway? It sounds wonderful!” David asked, resting his head in his hands, excitedly awaiting their response. 

They all shared a relieved look. Thank God, David had heard them wrong. Max piped up first, making up an explanation on the fly. 

“A camp-boy is a camper who livestreams and talks about what happens in their camp that day. It’s super boring, though. You wouldn’t like it. Trust me.” Max insisted, with his friends jumping in with their agreement. 

“Plus, camp counselors aren’t allowed to watch. It’s by campers, for campers.” Neil lied, winking at Max. David frowned, obviously disappointed. 

“Awww. I was hoping to see your perspective, Max! I will respect the rules, though. I’m so proud of you all! You’re growing up and becoming so responsible. It seems like just yesterday we were hatching platypus eggs and avoiding the Feds. Ah, memories.” David sighed, wiping a stray tear and walking off to continue his cleaning. 

The group breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing in their seats. 

“I can’t believe he bought that.” Neil whispered, leaning in so David wouldn’t overhear again. 

“Yeah, good thing he’s fucking stupid.” Max grumbled pushing his food around with his fork. 

Breakfast soon ended, which meant it was activity time. On the agenda today was instrument camp, they realized, upon arrival to the theatre stage. There were stacks of sheet music along with violins, clarinets, saxophones, and more. Gwen was already on the stage, setting up the stands and chairs. 

Nikki ran over to the drums, picking up a set of sticks and banging away happily. The rest of the group slowly trickled onto the stage, reluctantly picking up whatever instrument caught their eye. Max chose an electric guitar, and Neil a flute. The campers played around with their instruments while David, Gwen, and Cameron walked around and helped them all individually. The trio soon got bored waiting, however, and began to talk amongst themselves. 

“So, what were those ideas you mentioned earlier, Nik?” Max asked quietly. Nikki’s eyes sparkled with anticipation, happy to help Max in his ‘career.’ 

“Well, I was thinking we could sneak into Muffin Tops and ‘borrow’ some stuff.” She looked up, excited at the opportunity to break in to the popular establishment. 

“Stuff? What kind of stuff?” Max crinkled his nose, glancing at Neil. Neil was just as clueless as his friend, playing with the keys on the silver instrument. 

“You know, stuff! Like sexy lingerie and makeup and toys. It could really spice up the stream.” She looked quite proud of her ideas, waiting for the boys to respond. 

“Hard no on that. I am not using second-hand stripper pasties and shit like that. I don’t want STD’s.” Max rolled his eyes at her, toeing at a crack in the floor. 

“She does have a point, though. Maybe we could order some stuff online and have it delivered to the town post office and go pick it up on a Saturday or something?” Neil suggested. Max stroked his chin in thought. 

“That’s...actually not a bad idea.” Max said, pulling out his phone, which his parents still didn’t know about. He pulled open a popular adult website and added a few popular items to his cart. He quickly punched in his card info, another item kept secret from his parents, and finalized the order. Max smirked to himself. He always got a rush when he did anything having to do with his camming, loving the rebellion that would surely disappoint his traditional family. 

The group continued to chat until Gwen finally made her way over to them and gave them a quick rundown on the instruments they had chosen. The rest of the day was spent learning the basics and practicing simple, short songs together. Surprisingly, the time flew by quite fast. Before they knew it, the sky was dark and they were heading back to their tents. 

As soon as the camp had fallen silent and the counselors had down their walk-arounds, Neil and Nikki snuck into Max’s tent to help him set up for the stream. 

Neil took care of the technological portion: lighting, cameras, etc. Nikki helped him get dressed and put on some light makeup, along with some heels. He got in position and put on a sexy look, ready to greet his viewers. 

Meanwhile, David was settling down in bed. He held his phone in front of him, staring at the black screen. Normally, he didn’t like to be on his phone an hour before bed, but tonight was different. He was wrestling with his thoughts. 

He really wanted to view Max’s stream, but David remembered the rules he had learned earlier. The last thing he wanted to do was betray his campers trust, but Max had never shown so much interest and initiative before, and David was increasingly curious about the streams. He wondered what he talked about to the viewers, and how many people tuned in to learn from him. His resolve was quickly fading. 

“Maybe I could just take a quick peek...” David whispered, typing in his password (birch4life) and opening Google. It didn’t take long to find Max’s stream, surprisingly. 

“Wow, already 200 viewers! Max sure is popular.” The man said to himself, clicking on the screen and opening the stream. What he was greeted with shocked him. 

Max was wearing a pair of black heels and pink thigh highs that hugged his legs in all the right ways. He wore an oversized camp tee-shirt, and no bottoms. Max was impaled on his own fingers, using his free hand to jerk himself off. His dark, fluffy hair fell in front of his eyes and sweat dripped from his skin with each thrust. The young man whimpered, throwing his head back. A chorus of ‘ding’s from viewer donations flooded David’s cabin. 

Max looked back into the camera, though it felt like he was staring directly into David’s soul. 

“Welcome back, guys. Missed you all.” He shot a sweet, suggestive smile to his viewers, spreading his legs wider. 

“We’re gonna have so much fun tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the best thing I've ever written, might edit and go over it later. Chapter 2 is on the way and it will, most likely, turn out a lot better.


	2. For Your Viewing Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David continues watches Max's stream, and is highly disappointed in what he sees. How will David face him tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update!!! I'll try and stay a little more consistent, but it's not like I haven't said that before lmao. Thanks for all the awesome comments on the last chapter, I really appreciate each and every one.

David practically threw his phone at the wall of the dark cabin. His eyes were wide in shock, and his face was painted red. The stream continued playing from the floor as David huddled up under the covers, hugging his knees to his chest. His heart pounded in his ears, drowning out anything but pure panic and confusion. His mouth was full of cotton; dry and heavy. 

David didn’t know what to do. Obviously, Max had lied about the premise of being a ‘campboy,’ though he had no clue what was actually going on. The image of Max, legs spread, face flushed, knuckle deep inside himself, was burned into his mind. 

He could hear Max’s voice in the corner of his cabin, whining and moaning, occasionally responding to his viewers. He felt his legs, stiff and foreign, like they weren’t his own, swing over the bed and carry him toward his hastily discarded phone. David bent down and picked up the device, bringing it up to eye level again, indulging in his morbid curiosity. 

Max had changed positions since David threw his phone. He was, now, kneeling on the bed, his backside facing the camera. His back was arched, making it easier to reach his arm behind himself to finger his wet hole. He stopped momentarily to remove his large camp shirt, which he threw to the ground. What David presumed was lube dripped from his hole down to his thigh-high socks. Max was moaning loudly as he fucked back onto his own fingers, occasionally whimpering. David subconsciously licked his lips as he watched Max’s stream. 

“Thanks for the donation BigDaddy1983!” Nikki’s voice came from off camera, “Max, we have a request to lose the heels and socks.” 

“Yes, Ma’am. Anything for my loyal patrons.” Max pulled his fingers out, turning around to sit on the bed and face the camera. He lifted his right leg up and proceeded to loosen the strap on the heel and remove it, tossing it to the side. He, then, slowly, peeled off his pink sock, repeating the whole process with his left leg. David shifted his gaze to the chat to read what the other viewers were saying. 

Disgusting was the best way he could describe the words he read. Among the flying chat log was ‘what a tight little whore,’ ‘would love to destroy that hole,’ and various other remarks and requests. David felt a surge of anger and protectiveness. Who do these men think they are, speaking to his camper like that? It was awful. David had to do something. 

His fingers moved to the comment box, but was blocked by an icon of a lock and some text that said ‘please sign in or make an account to comment.’ He hovered his finger over the ‘make an account’ button, before, finally, selecting the option and plugging in his information. He decided on the username ‘naturehater’ to throw off Max and keep him from connecting David to the account. 

After the final piece of registration was submitted, he was returned to Max’s stream. Max was sitting on the bed, facing the camera, and bouncing on a thick dildo. His head was relaxing on his shoulder, sweat dripping down every inch of his skin. Max moved his hand from supporting him on the bed, to desperately jerking himself off. He was moaning louder than before, the chat alerts chiming out of control. David was mesmerized as Max shot a thick load of cum into the air. His hips jerked until the orgasm finished, at which point he removed the dildo and sat back on the bed, taking a breath and smiling at his viewers. He flashed a peace sign to the camera, and the stream was over. 

David swallowed thickly, as it dawned on him what he had just done. He had just watched his underage camper masturbate in front of hundreds of people. He had completely run out of time to scold his camper, albeit, anonymously. David suddenly remembered that he would have to face Max tomorrow. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've written, sorry! It's winter now, so I should have more time to get some stuff put out. uwu


End file.
